


Night

by Rayj4ck



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: But I like my characters soft, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's probably a little ooc, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayj4ck/pseuds/Rayj4ck
Summary: Loona gets a familiar message late at night.
Relationships: Octavia Goetia/Loona
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> You like dialogue? No? Perfect, I haven't got any in this one.

Loona looked back to her phone resting on her bed, screen still lit from the message she had just read. She grimaced as she pulled her shirt over her head. Padding over the window, she carefully slid it up and threw a leg over the sill. She was just about to lean her weight out when she paused. If Blitzo found her missing the reaction would be legendary. He had never seemed to notice before, but if he did... 

Dragging her leg back in, she reached over to her desk and ripped a sticky note off the top of a stack.  _ Going out. Don’t worry. Back soon.  _ She looked at it for another minute before scoffing and tossing it onto her bed. There was only so much she could do to head off the storm. Hefting herself silently out the window, she slid it closed behind her. Slinking deftly down the fire-escape, her feet hit the asphalt of the gross alleyway barely making a sound. Taking a deep breath (through her mouth), she walked out onto the street and broke into a run. 

* * *

They still hadn’t changed the patterns, even though she had been doing this on and off for months. You think that with how much Stolas pays the grounds guards, they would put a little more effort into their job. Then again, Blitzo was her… he was crude, obnoxious, and a dozen other things, but his work ethic was impressive. Maybe he was the exception. She slipped between bushes, behind trees, and around pressure sensors with practiced ease until she was up against the building. 

Unsheathing her claws, she dug them into the stone wall around the ivy cling, knowing it hid the marks she left, and that was exactly why Octavia pushed for it. Scaling the wall, she couldn’t help but flinch a bit. It was possible, but the strain it put on her claws was painful. When she reached the third-floor window, she pulled one paw away and waved it in front of the glass. Barely a few seconds later, it opened inward. Sliding her claws back in, she was careful not to scratch the windowsill as she pulled herself inside. Closing the window behind her, she turned into the room to see the familiar sight of Octavia standing before her, hands clasped in front of her. Her headphones were in, and Loona didn’t need her hellhound hearing to tell her why. She winced a little as the voices rose even higher, which seemed like it should have been impossible, and something shattered. 

Without a word, Loona walked over to the bed two times larger than her own for someone half her height, sat down on the edge, and spread her arms. Octavia seemed to slump in relief, always worrying that this would be the time Loona would show up just to yell at her. She fell forward into Loona’s arms, and in only a few seconds and with well-practiced moves they were laying together on the bed. Octavia’s face was buried in Loona’s collarbone, and her arms were running along the fur of her back. Most people would get their hand bitten off if they even got an inch too close, but Loona knew it was soothing for Octavia, so she suppressed and shivers it sent down her spine and wrapped her own arms tighter around the owl’s back. She lifted her head so Octavia could tuck hers under, and began tracing the familiar celestial pattern on her wall with her eyes. She couldn’t fall asleep, no matter how desperately it tried to pull her in with the comfort of the bed and the girl wrapped around her. If she was caught here, it would be bad. Not horrible, Blitzo’s excitement she was “making friends” would overrule any panic about her sneaking out, and Stolas would probably be an awkward dad about it like he is with everything involving Octavia. But it would just make things more  _ known _ , and neither of them wanted that. She sharpened her hearing to the argument going on in apparently three different rooms of the house to keep herself up. 

After about two hours, the soft breaths tickling the fur on her torso had been going on long enough, and the argument had been silent for a while. Carefully untangling herself from the owl demon, she took her earphones out, paused the song, set the player on her nightstand, and pulled up the covers. With one last backward glance, she slipped back outside into the red night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I played with Loona's abilities since we haven't seen too much from the series so far, but it's basic wolf stuff really. Fast running, good senses, pretty strong. Nothing more really.


End file.
